Aucun mot
by yuki-604
Summary: Akane et Kougami n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, aucune parole n'avait été échangée à ce propos. Et pourtant, c'était bien là, flottant entre eux, jamais totalement absent.


Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, de ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là. A peine quelques mots, à l'hôpital, quelques phrases plus ou moins convenues, vides de sens. Si vides ! Jamais elles n'auraient pu transmettre ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement. Ce désespoir, cette culpabilité, mais également cette détermination féroce à faire en sorte que ce drame ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir. La mort de Yuki, et la désagréable sensation de leur impuissance, jamais ils ne pourraient l'oublier.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé non plus de sa décision à elle, celle de dresser le portrait de Makishima en dépit du traumatisme lié à ses souvenirs. Kougami était totalement contre pourtant, et l'aurait-il su à temps, sûrement l'aurait-il ligotée quelque part pour l'empêcher de le faire. Mais elle l'avait fait, et contre toute attente en était ressortie à peu près indemne.

Le sujet n'avait plus jamais été abordé. Quand ils s'étaient revus, lorsqu'Akane était revenue des séances de soins mentaux, ils s'étaient tous deux conduits comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils avaient parlé des moyens de retrouver Makishima, de le neutraliser, mais jamais de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il ne lui avait jamais reproché sa décision, ne lui avait même pas fait part de son inquiétude. Lorsque la porte du bureau avait coulissé pour céder le passage à la frêle silhouette d'Akane, plus blanche encore que d'ordinaire, il s'était contenté de darder sur elle ses yeux noirs, dans lesquels on discernait une lueur de reproche et un peu d'anxiété. Mais aucun mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Elle n'avait rien dit non plus, se contentant de reprendre sa place à son bureau pour écouter les recommandations de Ginoza. Ceux qui, comme Kagari, attendaient avec impatience le coup d'éclat entre le duo en furent pour leur argent, car ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot qui ne relevait pas directement de l'affaire. A peine les mains de Kougami se crispèrent-elles sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil lorsque Ginoza expliqua succinctement comment ils avaient obtenu le portrait-robot de Makishima, mais si Akane le remarqua, elle ne fit aucune réflexion, et personne ne se permit la moindre remarque. Pas même Kagari, qui se retenait pourtant très fort. Mais il respectait énormément Kougami, et si ce dernier ne voulait pas en parler, il n'irait pas contre sa volonté.

Pourtant, même s'ils faisaient tous deux de leur mieux pour agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas : La pâleur maladive de la jeune inspectrice mit plusieurs semaines à s'estomper, et il arrivait de temps à autre qu'on la surprenne à contempler le vide, plongée dans ses pensées, et le front plissé sous un brusque accès d'angoisse.

Quant à Kougami, même s'il s'efforçait de faire comme si de rien n'était, son attitude avait changée elle aussi, quoique subtilement. De toute évidence, puisque Akane avait surmonté l'épreuve de ses souvenirs, il avait accepté sa décision, admirant même sa détermination à arrêter Makishima. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter, et les autres membres de l'unité se rendirent bientôt compte que, consciemment ou non, l'exécuteur était toujours près d'Akane. Quoi qu'il arrive, il la gardait dans son champ de vision, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. D'abord un peu surpris, les autres membres avaient vite trouvé ça amusant et touchant à la fois. Kagari avait bien tenté d'en plaisanter, mais Shion s'était chargée de le faire taire.

Quant à Akane, si elle avait remarqué l'attitude de son aîné, elle n'en montra rien, abattant autant de travail que d'ordinaire, toujours aussi fermement déterminée à retrouver Makishima. Son obsession pour cet homme valait bien à présent celle de Kougami, et ce point commun les rapprochait plus encore.

Et pourtant, malgré cette nouvelle proximité entre eux, jamais ils ne parlèrent de ces événements. Était-ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas mélanger travail et sentiments personnels, ou y avait-il une autre raison, plus intime, qui les poussait à garder le silence ? Bien malin qui aurait su le dire.

En attendant, tous ces mots non-dits flottaient entre eux, jamais totalement absents, sans être jamais prononcés. Ils se manifestaient à travers des regards inquiets, des gestes protecteurs, dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement conscience.

Mais au final, sans doute était-ce là l'essence même de leur relation : Ils n'avaient pas toujours besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Ce n'est qu'un modeste OS sans réel but, mais j'avais très envie de l'écrire, alors le voici. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


End file.
